theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Piece it Together
Here is my 23rd fan fiction. Lincoln was sitting in his bedroom reading a comic, and was wondering why the house was so quiet. “That's weird!” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “There's no way the house would be this quiet.” He went outside his bedroom, and noticed there was no one in the hallway. He then went downstairs, and saw that the house was empty. He went to the refrigerator, and saw a note saying that all of his sisters sans the Twins were all out for the day. “Well that explains why the house is so quiet,” said Lincoln. “I wonder where Lola and Lana are?” -”Hey Lincoln!” said Lana, as she walked into the house. -”Hey Lana!” replied Lincoln. “Where's Lola?” -”She's having a tea party in the backyard,” said Lana. Lincoln then looked towards the audience. “Looks like this might be a mostly quiet day,” said Lincoln. -”I need more sugar,” said Lola, as she walked into the house. “Oh hey Lincoln, would you like to join my tea party?” -”Sure!” said Lincoln, as he got the sugar. The two of them headed out, and sat at Lola's tea table. -”How many lumps?” asked Lola. -”Three please?” said Lincoln Just then, Lola brought out a mallet. “Okay three lumps,” said Lola, as she she gave a creepy grin. Lincoln screamed, and put his arms over his head, as he turned his head away. “I was just kidding,” said Lola, as she put the mallet down. -”You really had me worried there,” said Lincoln. -”I'm Sorry Lincoln!” said Lola. “I'm trying to improve our relationship, but bad habits die hard.” -”It's okay Lola,” said Lincoln. “No matter what I still love you.” -”You've always been the one sibling who's been able to see the good in me Lincoln,” said Lola. “That's why you're the best brother in the world.” The two of them hugged, and continued with the tea party. -”Well that was fun,” said Lincoln, as he went back into the house. -”Get back here Hops!” shouted Lana, as she dashed to catch him. -”Careful Lana!” said Lincoln. “Remember what happened the last time you weren't careful inside the house?” -”Yes!” said Lana in a sad tone. “Me and Lola almost knocked over the TV. Sorry Lincoln!” -”Just be careful okay?” said Lincoln kindly. -”It's great the you're always looking out for me Lincoln,” said Lana happily. -”Not a problem!” said Lincoln. “I'm going to use the bathroom, so you two behave yourselves, please?” -”Okay!” said Lana, as Lincoln went upstairs. -”Okay!” said Lola. “It's almost time for the airing of The Duchess Bride, with the newly discovered footage.” -”I wanted to watch a reptile documentary!” shouted Lana. -”Tough!” said Lola. “I have the remote.” -”Give me that!” shouted Lana, as she dashed at Lola. -”Come and get it,” said Lola, as she smugly grinned at Lana. The two of them started fighting, and eventually the two of them accidentally bumped against the end table, and they here a shattering sound. -”Oh no!” said the two of them, as they realized they broke the ceramic vase that Grandma Harriet gave to their mother. “We're doomed!” said the two of them, as they began to cry. -”What's wrong?” asked Lincoln, as he came downstairs to discover the shattered vase. “What happened?” -”We were fighting over the remote, and then we accidentally bumped into the end table, and caused it to fall,” said Lola. -”We didn't mean it,” said Lana. -”What are we gonna do?” said the two of them, as they grabbed each other. -”Calm down you two,” said Lincoln. -”Calm down?” yelled Lola. “When mom sees what we did, were both doomed.” -”Yeah!” said Lana. “That vase is irreplaceable.” -”Maybe we can try and fix it, before anyone finds out,” suggested Lincoln. -”Fix it?” said the twins. -”I'll help!” said Lincoln. -”OH thank you Lincoln!” said the twins, as they both hugged him. -”Your big brother, has you covered,” said Lincoln, as he comforted them. “I'll go get the rubber cement out of the garage, and then come back, okay.” -”Okay!” said the twins in unison. Lincoln walked to the garage, and the twins were relieved that they would supposedly get out of this whole predicament. “We're lucky to have Lincoln for a brother,” said Lana. -”Yes we are!” agreed Lola. -”I'm back!” said Lincoln, as he walked into the room with the rubber cement. -”Great!” said the twins, as the three of them set to work, and started to fox the vase. -”First we have to examine where each of the pieces go, before we start sticking them back together,” said Lincoln. -”Kinda like a jigsaw puzzle,” said Lana. -”Sorta!” said Lincoln. “This is trickier, since the pieces are a lot rougher, and can be pain to put back together.” -”This is gonna be a long day,” said Lola unhappily. The three of them then started to examine the broken pieces, and started to put them together, to see which ones have to be paired next to which. “Looks like this large one, goes on this side of the base,” said Lincoln. -”Are you sure?” asked Lola. -”Pretty sure!” said Lincoln, as he showed them, by connecting the piece to the base. “The cracks are just the right shape to go together.” -”I see!” said Lana. “Lucky for you I'm an aspiring handyman.” -”Let's just continue!” said Lola impatiently. The three of them continued to try and figure out which broken pieces go with what, and as they continued Lola was starting to get impatient. -”Don't worry Lola,” said Lincoln, “we'll have this fixed before anyone can see it. -”How do you know?” asked Lola scared. “What of one of our sisters come through the door any minute, and sees what we're doing? They'll tell on us, and me and Lana will be doomed.” The twins clutched each other in fear. -”No one will be home for hours,” said Lincoln. “We'll be home alone till at least 6 o'clock,” said Lincoln. “Besides, even if one of them did sow up, you remember that our sisters are good at keeping each others secrets.” -”Oh yeah!” said Lola. “I forgot about that,” said Lola. -”Well, let's hop to it!” said Lana, as they continued. -”Hey that's not the right piece!” yelled Lola. -”How do you know?” replied Lana. -”These two shattered pieces don't go together,” said Lola. -”When did you become the expert?” said Lana upset. -”Are you giving me lip?” said Lola. -”Maybe I am,” said Lana. The two of them started fighting again, and Lincoln tried to break it up. “Stop!” shouted Lincoln, as the two of them stopped. “Isn't this what got you into this mess in the first place?” -”Well Lana's giving me lip,” said Lola. -”NO!” said Lana. “Lola's being an arrogant jerk.” -”You uncouth filthy little. . .!” shouted Lola, as they continued to fight again. -Lincoln groaned, and spoke to the audience. “This is really frustrating, but I said I'd help, and I'm going to see this through to the end, no matter what,” said Lincoln, as he once again tried to break up their quarrel. They then hit Lincoln, and he fell back, and hit himself against the wall. The twins gasped, and went over to see if Lincoln was okay. “We're sorry Linky!” said Lola -”Yeah, we're sorry,” said Lana. “Please don't be mad at us?” Lincoln sat up, and was quite peeved, but was still committed to his task of helping the twins. “Let's just finish up,” said Lincoln. -”No more fighting,” said Lola. -”We promise!” said Lana, as they three of them did a pinky swear. -”Back to work!” said Lincoln, as they finally started to cooperate, and fix the vase. The three of them compared the broken shards, and managed to figure out which pieced went together. Within an hour they were finally finished, and they setup the vase for the rubber cement to dry. “Just leave it alone for now,” said Lincoln. “Any sudden move could cause it to shatter again, before the rubber cement fully dries. -”Gotcha!” said the twins, as the two of them tried to figure out a way not to fight. -”What should we do?” asked Lana. -”Well my movie's almost over,” said Lola,” so how bout watching your reptile documentary. -”We already missed the first hour,” said Lana. -”How bout we just put on a movie?” suggested Lincoln. -”Yeah!” said the twins in unison. -”Something Pixar related?” asked Lincoln, as he pulled out the Pixar DVDs, and Blu-rays they had. “But remember, decide without fighting.” -”Okay!” said the twins. The twins eventually decided on WALL-E, and the three of them sat down to watch it. After the movie was over they looked over to see how the vase was doing. -”Looks like the rubber cement is fully dry,” said Lincoln. “Approach it slowly, and quietly,” said Lincoln, as they went over to check on the vase. “Looks like it's fine!” -”What a relief!” said Lola, as the three of them picked it up gently, and put it back where it was. -”Looks good as new,” said Lana. -”Nobody will know the difference,” said Lincoln, as they noticed Vanzilla pulling up in front of the driveway. -”Mom and dad are home,” said the twins nervously. Rita and Lynn Sr. walked into the house, and greeted them. “Hello kids!” said Rita. -”Hey mom!” said the twins. -”Hey girls!” said Rita. -”How was everything?” asked Lynn Sr. -”Everything was just fine,” said Lincoln. -”Lincoln and I had a tea party earlier,” said Lola. -”And just now we were just sitting here watching WALL-E,” said Lana. -”Well isn't that nice?” said Lynn Sr. “It's good to know you kids got along today.” -”Yep!” said the twins. Rita walked passed the end table, and noticed that the vase seemed to have cracks in it. “What happened here?” -”What do you mean honey?” asked Lynn Sr. -”The vase Grandma Harriet gave me has cracks in it,” said Rita. -”I thought we made sure there no cracks visible,” said Lola nervously. -”I thought so too,” said Lincoln, “but it's not that easy to hide them.” -”Okay! What happened?” asked Rita, as he and Lynn Sr. both crossed their arms, and looked towards the kids. -”Earlier today me and Lana were fighting,” said Lola. -”We accidentally bumped into the end table, and the vase fell, and shattered,” said Lana. “We wanted to fix it for you, since we know it's irreplaceable.” -”We're sorry!” said Lola. -”We're not happy we broke my vase,” said Rita. -”But because they fixed it for you, please don't be so hard on them?” pleaded Lincoln. -”I'm assuming you helped them?” asked Lynn Sr. -”Yeas!” said Lincoln. -”Well, it's great that you're trying to look out for your sisters,” said Rita. “I appreciate that you went through all this trouble, just to repair my vase.” -”If you're going to punish us, then we accept,” said Lola, as Lana nodded in agreement. -”Because you went to all this trouble, I believe the guilt you two felt had been punishment enough,” said Rita. -”Really?” said the twins. -”But you two have to be more careful,” said Lynn Sr. “From now on, if there's anymore rough play in the house from you two, then you're grounded,” said Lynn Sr. sternly. -”We understand!” said the twins in unison. -”Okay then!” said Rita, as they walked into the kitchen to get diner ready. Later that night Lincoln was in his bedroom, building a model dinosaur skeleton, and then there was a knock on is door. “Come in!” said Lincoln. The door opened, and the twins came in. “Hey Lincoln!” said the twins in unison. -”Hey you two!” said Lincoln. -”We wanted to thank you for what you did for us,” said Lana. -”If hadn't been for you, than we couldn't have done this,” said Lola. -”Your big brother is always there to help,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks Lincoln!” said the twins, as they hugged Lincoln. They left Lincoln's room,a nd he turned to speak to the viewers. “No matter what kind of a jam my sisters get in, I will always be there to get them out of it,” said Lincoln, as he continued to build his model dinosaur skeleton. The End Trivia * The 10th title AnimationFan15 gave me. * This story continues after The Pink Knight, in showing Lincoln and Lola's relationship getting better. * The scene where Lola pulls out a mallet during the tea party, is a nod to that old Looney Tunes gag, where two characters are sitting there drinking tea, and one will ask how many lumps, and the other character will say how many they want, and then the character who asked, pulls out a mallet, and bonks the other character over the head, and then says "There insert number here lumps". * This is one of my simplest stories, but still a pretty good one. Category:Episodes